oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyxia Saint Claire
Alyxia Saint Claire is the sister to Ashelia Saint Claire and Juliette Saint Claire. History Alyxia is the youngest of her two sisters, having been born soon after Ashelia had gotten married out of the their home and Juliette having spent most of her time training in an academy that often kept her away from home. With the absence of her sisters, Alyxia grew up alone, unable to meet and play with other children as her parents groomed her to be proper and polite woman, one whom would be a gem for any potential bachelors to wed and bring well endowed dowry into their family name. Unlike Ashelia, whom had appeared more angelic in form, Alyxia showed more humane features, just as Juliette had. This was a boon in her parents eyes, as they favored the human race and held a disdain for anything otherwise. Only on occasion would her aasimaric heritage appear, when the moon was lit over the darkened sky, revealing her snow white hair that imitated the moons alluring rays..but her parents made sure to simply hide her hair under attractive head pieces during the night. Since being her mother and father's only child that seemed to remain at home, she was put under more pressure to remain perfect and pristine as they trained her to be charismatic and charming from the moment she could walk. She had several lessons on her posture and remaining courteous in the eyes of other guests, even keeping her well read and spoken to raise her value to suitors. For years, she was taught to nearly act like a queen, a diplomat whom could win over any. On the rare occasion she was allowed a moment of freedom, she spent it in her room, reading and looking out the window as the seasons changed. One night, Alyxia's parents had taken her to a formal party to meet at batch of patrons, dressing her up beautifully and hiding her hair under a lovely cloth, which trailed behind her. Several men came to speak with her, flirting and sizing her up..but her eyes were naught drawn towards the suitors, nor even her mind, instead finding herself focusing on the performance that was being played out on a small platform in the center of the room. The dancers wore gorgeous gowns that swayed with each of their motions, while a pair of singers harmonized softly and perfectly. Alyxia attempted to turn her attention back to the men who tried to woo her, but a collision entered the edge of her version, her eyes turning back to the group of performers whom had crashed into one another, knocking one of the singers off of the stage. Alyxia rushed to her side, helping her back up but the woman had fractured her ankle with the fall. Guards rushed over, taking the woman from Alyxia and swiftly moving her to get healed. A silence grew over the crowd, an awkward moment beginning to fill, but Alyxia had been trained to win over the hearts of many and instantly made herself onto the stage. She looked to the dancers once and gave a nod, then began to sing. She wasn't nearly as good as her sister was rumored to be, but she wasn't terrible and the party seemed to enjoy it for the rest of the night. When she had returned home, her parents had already heard of the news and gave her a look of pride, that didn't last long, as they reported that a bag of money had landed on their doorstep by a mysterious admirer of her deeds that night. Alyxia gave them a kind smile and reported to her bedroom, where she spent the rest of the time looking out her window and wondering if the woman whom had gotten hurt was safe. The next day, Alyxia was awoken right when the sun began to shine over the horizon, promptly told that several rich suitor's had requested her hand in marriage and would be meeting them that day with her parents. She was swiftly changed out of her sleeping attire, dressed into more regal gowns and her hair pulled up and spun into several beautiful braids. Once she was ready, she was set to make her acquaintance. The party dragged and although she had met several kind men that seemed to genuinely fancy her, she didn't hold similar feelings towards any of them..but that wasn't up to her and was instead decided upon by her parents. They picked out a very rich noble, one whom had promised them much in return for their daughters hand and within the next handful of days, a date for their wedding was set for a month in time. At this moment, Alyxia played the part of a loving daughter, but everything was becoming real..she needed to get away, at least for a moment. With a frantic beating heart, she wrote a letter hoping to meet with her sisters whom she had learned were staying in Prospero. She gave the letter to a man she hired to keep it well safe and hidden until it reached Ashelia's hands and begun her preparation to visit. Appearance Alyxia, as shown in her other family members, appeals quite nicely to the eye. She stands at a height of 5'1", the stunt of height through their family passed onto her, and weighs around 112lbs. She usually is wearing formal shoes in nature, which bumps her height around 5'3"-5'5". Her form is slender and her posture reveals a woman of royalty. Alyxia had porcelain skin, unblemished or scarred and soft to the touch, almost like the skin of a newborn child. Her face held more of a soft diamond shape, with slender cheeks that rarely grow red in shade. Although her lips were not full as more seductive women, they were filled but small, giving a near innocent look. Her eyes matched her sisters, a brilliant emerald green that seems to shimmer with hidden knowledge. She holds her family's ebony hair, having cropped bangs while the rest of her hair falls freely down her back, ending around mid-thigh. She usually wore her hair in half pigtails, although sometimes she will allow it to flow freely, or even weave it into traditional hoops. Alyxia usually wears formal attire that gives away her status; long, form-fitting dresses that somehow remain to flow freely through any breeze and naturally, blue in color, the hue and breeze almost creating her own wave of crystal clear water in her wake. This attire usually consists with several pieces of fabric laced around her attire, along with some even draped over her arms. With a heart shaped neckline, jewelry connects the dress to the neck piece, while several other pieces of jewelry dawned her skin. Her combat attire was pretty simple, either existing in her usual royal garments or of a more revealing garb, one that kept the azure pigment. This guise consisted of a short skirt, blue in color with a white lining around it's edge. Layering this, she wore a backless tunic, only light blue ribbons clasped together keeping it secured in the back. This was white tunic with largely spaced vertical stripes, starting just under her bust and continuing down the length of the rest of the tunic. Around her bust area, it was a pure white, leading up to golden necklace, which continued up to a nearly looking feathered collar that sat upright. On her upper arm, she wears sparkling golden jewelry while on her forearms she wore matching blue armguards, which laced up to nearly her elbow. On her legs, one of them held matching tights, white and blue in color, while the other simply held tightly wrapped golden bands. On her, she wore white ankle heels. Other attires she can be seen in range from other formal wear or traditional Shengese kimono's, having taken to a liking of the land and their style of apparel once she came to greet her sisters. These kimono's are typically decorated with beautiful cherry blossoms or depictions of animals, hand sewn into the gown. These also range in multiple colors; reds, purples, greens, white, and several others. Once the gorgeous moon has taken itself high into the darkness of the sky above and Alyxia has bathed within it's illuminating rays, her hair begins to take in the same color of the moons hue, losing it's inky coloring. It turns begins to become unpigmented, a milky white that held not a even a stray hair of her old coloration. Personality Outside - Inside - Allies Gregory and Anna Saint Claire Ashelia Saint Claire Juliette Saint Claire Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Aspirations What do you hope to accomplish in this world?